


Cursed Blood

by orphan_account



Series: Overwatch Drabble [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Ending, Gen, Monster Hunters AU, cliffhanger ending, oni!hanzo, sorry folks its not happy at all, vampire!symmetra - Freeform, werewolf!McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fareeha Amari and Jesse McCree venture to a mysterious town.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween heckers
> 
>  
> 
> anyway have this dumb one shot

The village of Eichenwalde was exceedingly strange. The civilians told of dangerous creatures that lived beyond or in the village, things like vampires and witches and what-not. Things that were all too good to be false.

 

Fareeha Amari had been getting many reports of paranormal activity from the town, just what she liked to hear. She was the most famous and successful paranormal investigator to date, along with her “sidekick” Jesse McCree. They've never had a plan that didn't work, or a monster that got away. Fareeha had an eye for detail and excelled at analyzing situations, while Jesse had quick wits and never missed a shot with his handy Peacekeeper. 

 

They arrived at the town late in the afternoon, checking into a hotel momentarily and seeking the man giving reports. He was tall and muscular, with hair whitened from old age and a large scar over his left eye. He seemed lowly and fearful, even though he could probably take down an entire wall with his bare hands. 

 

Fareeha and Jesse meet him in the ancient-looking castle, sitting on the broken throne. Rain and lightning boomed outside, just as the sun was beginning to set. They were glad to be in cover.

 

“Greetings.” Fareeha called, entering the large throne room. “We came as soon as we heard. I'm sure you gave further explanation, no?”

 

The old man sighed, and began to speak. “Thank you for coming.” his voice was very low, and he spoke with a thick German accent. He got up from his chair, shaking hands with the two of them.

 

“This is a real haunted town if I ever saw one.” Jesse remarked quietly.

 

“Well, we do have our fair share of monsters here. It's become legend.” He pulled a folder from his coat pocket, and put it in Fareeha’s hands. “Take a look.”

 

Inside were photos of people. Well, mugshots. The first was a lanky man with wild gray-blue hair and goggles, presumably a scientist. Next was a small woman with blonde hair and evil-looking eyes. The file had people of all kinds, and a lot of them, too. A pale skinned woman with sharp teeth, a scarred-faced man with dark hair, blurry images of a man on a hill with a bow and arrows. Fareeha flipped through them before shutting the file.

 

“They seem like normal people to me.”

 

“Ah, but they aren't. First man? Crazy scientist that rampaged the town with his creation. The blonde woman? Witch that brought things back from the dead. You'll never believe the last one, though. That's-”

 

Fareeha accidentally dropped the folder, and spotted a picture she didn't notice before. A pair of glowing red eyes in tree dark of night in a forest. Her mind was filled with intrigue and determination.

 

“What can you tell me about this one?”

 

The old man seemed me frightened than before. “The howler in the night. He appears every full moon, hunting down the innocent people that dare come near. Every hunter so far has not managed to get close to it without disappearing.”

 

“Well, worry no more. Me ‘n Far here have caught just about everything without a hesitation.”

 

“That’s what they all say.” he whispered.

 

Fareeha had never been more excited to catch something.

 

“You should rest, sir. We've got this under control.”

 

“I suppose you're right. But be warned! If the creature is ever to bite you, you will be stricken with a deadly curse. It will not stop until it gets what it wants.”

 

Fareeha nodded, and left the old man to be alone.

 

\---

 

Jesse and Fareeha returned to the hotel, waiting out the rain and arranging plans. A map of the village was spread out on the bed, with red markers pinned onto it.

 

“I think I have an idea.” Fareeha exclaimed.

 

“If it involves me being tied to a tree again, I'm not doing it.”

 

“No, you're not the bait this time.”

 

Jesse sighed in relief. “Finally. So, what's the plan?”

 

“Well, the old man said it won't stop for anything until it bites you, correct?”

 

“Yep.” He looked at her skeptically. “What’re you gonna do?”

 

“Well, maybe if I baited it into biting my robotic limbs, it would be distracted enough for you to come behind and line up a shot through it's head.”

 

“Aaaah. I get it. Should we get the stuff and go?”

 

Fareeha thought for a moment. On one hand, they could go with the little equipment they had, or they could enlist the help of someone…

 

“Don’t make that face. You only make that face when you get a risky idea, I don't wanna get in more trouble than we already have to.”

 

“Well, what choice do we have?”

 

“Uh, not tryin' to get ourselves killed?”

 

“I’m just saying, we could definitely ask for help. The people of the town will have advice.”

 

Jesse stared into her eyes, before regrettably agreeing to the plan. They headed into the town and got into cover as soon as they could.

 

It was a small pub, with no customers other than Fareeha and Jesse. Spider webs hung from the decaying ceiling, the smell of blood on the tip of their noses. There was a woman at the counter; tall and sleek, with dark skin and pure black hair littered with silver jewelry. Her eyes were red.

 

“So, I assume you are seeking help.” She spoke.

 

Fareeha returned a nervous reply. “Y-yes, that would be nice.”

 

Jesse leaned closer to Fareeha, whispering into her ear. “I don't think this is a good idea,” to which Fareeha glared at him angrily.

 

“The man on the hill is dangerous.” the woman spoke again.

 

“What was that?”

 

She looked into Fareeha’s eyes before continuing. “The man on the hill--the Oni. He can distract you with his illusionist powers and lead you to death through seduction. He’ll be there, when you go to hunt the night howler. No one has escaped his grasp.”

 

They began to worry. This woman seemed more and more inhuman the more she talked.

 

“What...is your name? What are you?” Fareeha asked, using her arm to shield Jesse.

 

“My name is Satya Vaswani. I’m… well, not human, obviously.”

 

She revealed her sharp fangs, frightening the both of them.

 

“Fear not, I don't bite. At least, not as much as Amelie, my dearest friend…”

 

“Uh, we have to go. Thanks for the advice, anyways.”

 

Before Satya could say anything, they'd already bolted out the door.

 

\---

 

Fareeha was sticking to the plan and she was sticking well. The woods beyond the town were easy for her to navigate, though Jesse seemed to be having difficulty doing so. He'd called Fareeha on their comm at least 6 times in the last hour, luckily he hadn't encountered the wolf or the demon. Neither had Fareeha.

 

She gripped her crossbow tighter, becoming skeptical. She was trusting her gut, and she had a bad feeling about this. Calling Jesse will make me feel better, she thought. Fareeha pressed a finger to her ear, awaiting a response.

 

“Jesse, do you copy?” She whispered.

 

No response.

 

Now she was really scared.

 

A bit of white fog billowed below her, covering the ground, and eventually everything around her. She squinted, trying to see through it. 

 

Then, ever so slowly, she heard voices. Echoing, demonic voices. She couldn't make out a single word, but it was loud. Then, suddenly, there it was. The pair of red eyes, emerging from the fog. The wolf came closer. It was gray, with many scars and several arrows sticking out from it’s hide. It growled, steadily and quietly. The teeth were sharp and yellowed, blood staining its lips. Fareeha’s breathing became steady. She was ready to face it. There's no way it could sever anything, unless somehow it got to her face. Which it definitely wouldn't. Hopefully.

 

Almost immediately, the wolf lunged at her, biting into her leg, and trying to tear it off. She clicked into her comm, hoping she’d get an answer. 

 

“Jesse! Where are you!? I'm being attacked!”

 

The response came.

 

“I’m coming! I can hear where you are from where I am, just stay calm!”

 

And with that, Fareeha’s robotic leg was torn off. She began to panic, frantically searching for a way out until Jesse came running in.

 

She heard a gunshot, and a bullet landed right next to the wolf’s paw. It froze, and turned around angrily. There was Jesse, revolver in his hand and blood dripping from his face. 

 

The wolf pounced, landing itself on him. Fareeha crawled toward it and pulled it back, giving a chance for Jesse to line up a clear shot through the head. 

 

He stood, quickly aiming and firing the silver bullet right through the skull of the beast. It dropped dead, crimson pouring out of it’s head. 

 

Everything was quiet. Their breathing was shaky and fast; they'd never had an encounter like this before. Fareeha noticed Jesse looking particularly shocked, almost like he'd seen a ghost.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I was gonna ask the same to you.”

 

“I'm not the one with blood all over their face and clothes.”

 

“‘n I'm not the one who got their leg torn off.”

 

Fareeha sighed, before noticing a rip on his coat. “What’s that?”

 

He stared back. “‘s probably somethin’ I got fighting that demon.”

 

“So that's what you were doing? Why didn't you tell me?”

 

“Had to be quiet gettin' away.” He rolled up the torn sleeve, and a look of horror came onto his face.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Fareeha,” he said quietly, “I got bit.”


End file.
